walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lydia (Comic Series)
Lydia is a character and a former antagonist first encountered in Issue 133 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She was one of the Whisperers who attacked Jesus and his group, before they promptly lost the fight and she was taken prisoner at the Hilltop Colony. There, she meets and strikes up a friendship and eventual relationship with Carl Grimes, having fully defected from her mother's group and fighting alongside the survivors in the eventual war against them. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Lydia's life before or as the outbreak began, other than that she is the daughter of Alpha. She may have lived in or near Washington, D.C. Post-Apocalypse Whispers Into Screams Lydia is one of the Whisperers to attack Jesus and his group. Lydia quickly takes out an unnamed guard, while her fellow Whisperers kill the other one. The last surviving guard (alongside Jesus), Darius, is also stabbed multiple times. Lydia shouted out to another whisperer, Joshua, when he was killed by Jesus. After going after Jesus, she stands behind him with a knife and taunts him saying he can't fight forever. However before she can stab him, Darius shouts out to Jesus showing that he's still alive, and he elbows Lydia causing her to stab herself in the shoulder. She looks at her wound, surprised by the blood, and begs Jesus not to kill her. She is later tied up and brought back to the Hilltop Colony. At the Hilltop, Lydia is questioned by Jesus and starts to reveal things about herself and the Whisperers. She tells Jesus that she is 16, and that there are "no children anymore". She reveals that her group tries to cooperate with zombies and that they do not kill them. Lydia tells Jesus that they have to work with the Whisperers or they will be killed. When Maggie Greene arrives and takes Jesus off to talk to him privately she's left alone and starts a conversation with Carl Grimes over the wall of her cell. Lydia asks Carl why he has been put in the holding cells. Carl tells her about his fight with the Hilltop bullies and she is surprised that he would be punished for protecting the leader's daughter. He goes on to tell her about their community's philosophy regarding killing and their desire to return to civilization, leaving her relieved to know that she won't be executed. Lydia explains that she was on her first "outing" when her group encountered Jesus' group. Her people had encountered dangerous people before and made a preemptive strike. Soon after, Carl is released from the holding cells and convinces Maggie to untie Lydia. Later, he visits Lydia and finds her crying in her cell. She confesses that she is scared and feels alone. She misses the dead, saying that having them around made her feel safe. To make her feel better, Carl gives her his cowboy hat, telling her that it had made him feel safe and secure through everything he had been through. Lydia then says that the hat isn't exactly helping her to feel better, and in fact, it is Carl himself who is making her feel better, and that she enjoys talking to him. She is then interrogated by Maggie and Jesus afterwards, but refuses to say anything. Later, Carl vouches for her and she is released and left under his watch. During the tour, they sit alone on a hill overlooking the town, where she tells him that it is cold, and they cuddle. After a while, she asks to see his eye, and after some resistance, he agrees to let her take off his glasses. Much to his surprise, she tells him that "it is sexy" and suddenly climbs on top of him, asking if he ever had sex. Speechless, he doesn't know how to react and she just asks him if she can show him, to which he replies "Okay." After they're done, she remarks on how nice it was, comparing it to her past experiences. Carl is somewhat alarmed to know that on certain occasions she was forced to do it, saying that what her people forced her to do is wrong, whether they see it as a rape or not. She then tells him she doesn't want to go back. After Lydia's mother, Alpha, and the rest of the Whisperers arrive, Carl argues with Maggie on whether or not to return Lydia to her people, but is shut down, being forced to let Lydia go, but not before kissing him. Life and Death Away from the Hilltop, Alpha realizes Carl is following them, and after a brief discussion, he is allowed to travel with them to their camp. Lydia and Carl, not wearing any skin, are forced to walk in the middle of the group to avoid being detected by true roamers. Later on, she and Carl watch the skinning of a lurker. Carl's father, Rick, comes to speak with the Whisperers and retrieve Carl. Carl reveals that Alpha lets people rape her daughter and treats her horribly. Lydia breaks down and Alpha hits her for her show of emotion, which is considered weak. Alpha then disowns Lydia, and secretly tells Rick that he can provide her daughter with safety more than she can, and tells him to take her. Lydia travels with Rick and Carl back to the communities, a new deal negotiated between the two leaders. While traveling back however the three, and Andrea, Michonne, and Dante discover a series of stakes in the ground, and on them, the decapitated heads of Ezekiel, Rosita Espinosa, Larry, Luke, Ken, Erin, Olivia, Carson, Tammy Rose, Amber, Oscar, and Josh, leading to the group being distraught. Lydia helps comfort Carl when he is especially saddened to see so many of his friends now dead. No Turning Back Lydia helps the others put down the reanimated heads. Suddenly, she is attacked by Michonne, demanding to know whether or not she knew about the border. Lydia threatens her back with a knife, saying she had no knowledge of it. Lydia says the bodies were probably taken for skinning. She later consoles Carl over Josh's death, apologizing for the actions of her mother. When Rick decides that Lydia isn't safe in Alexandria, he has Andrea and Carl escort her to the Hilltop. Along the way, they run into Gus on patrol, and Andrea lies about Lydia's role, leading her to become suspicious that something is up and escalates the situation, bringing the three of them to gunpoint. They eventually calm down and holster their guns after Andrea explains their plan to keep her safe. They eventually arrive at the Hilltop, where Carl explains to Eduardo that her presence must not be known. One night, Andrea almost walks in on Lydia and Carl having sex and, bewildered, doesn't intervene. Call To Arms Carl awakens one day to find Lydia staring at him. She laments that she wouldn't be there without him. The Whisperer War Lydia is present with Carl when he asks Michonne if they can go with her to Alexandria. Lydia warns Michonne that the Whisperers are definitely going to attack, saying her mother would look weak if she didn't. She is later seen patrolling with Carl. She tells him that the Whisperers are not going to back down, saying they have nothing to lose. She then tells him that she isn't in love with him. Furthermore, she says they can still spend time together, but that what they have isn't love. She leaves a sorrowful Carl at the guard post. Later on, as the Hilltop is attacked, a Whisperer informs her that Alpha is dead and tries to convince her to come back with them, Lydia, however, states that the Hilltop is her home and the time of the Whisperers is over before killing him. After the battle is over, she is seen feeling guilty over the attack and being a part of the Whisperers previously. Carl approaches her and comforts her, she tells him that he would hate her if he knew the things she has done, but Carl tells her he and his people have done horrible things to survive as well. Lydia smiles and hugs him. The Rotten Core Carl talks to Lydia in bed while she's asleep. She is later seen sitting with Carl during lunch. Volume 32 Lydia is shown to be jealous of Sophia for being so close to Carl and asks him if he loves her. They get into a brief argument, but finally make up shortly before Carl leaves the Hilltop. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lydia has killed. *Larry (Zombified) *Ken (Zombified) *Erin (Zombified) *Olivia (Zombified, along with her fellow survivors) *Carson (Zombified, along with her fellow survivors) *Luke (Zombified, along with her fellow survivors) *Tammy Rose (Zombified, along with her fellow survivors) *1 unnamed Hilltop Colony guard * At least 2 unnamed Whisperers *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Maggie had Lydia locked in Hilltop's jail after the Whisperers attacked some members of the community. Maggie and Jesus tried to get Lydia to tell them about her people, but she refused to talk. After a lot of persuasion from Carl, Maggie let her out of the cell and instructed Carl to watch her. When Alpha arrives for her daughter, she sends her back unharmed. It can be assumed Maggie has grown to somewhat trust Lydia as she allows her to stay at the Hilltop with Carl after she is disowned by her mother. Carl Grimes Lydia and Carl first met in the Hilltop's jail, bonding with each other during their stay. Eventually, Carl vouches for her and she is released under his watch. Lydia asks to see his missing eye, and after some reluctance, she is allowed to take off his sunglasses. Much to his surprise, she says it's sexy, and suddenly climbs on top of him, asking whether or not he ever had sex. Not receiving an answer, she simply asks him if she can show him how, to which he replies "Okay," as they both hold hands on top of Carl's hat. After sleeping together, Carl and Lydia have a brief heart-to-heart about their time together, where Lydia reveals that while with the Whisperers, her mother let her be raped. Carl is extremely distraught over this, showing that he deeply cares for her. Over time their relationship continues to develop, with Carl more than once risking his life for her. He frequently defends her when people want to attack her for being a Whisperer. When questioned about his relationship with Lydia, Carl says she is the only one who sees him as normal, even with his mutilation. When Lydia's mother, Alpha, demands that the Hilltop residents return her daughter, Carl refuses to part with her. Eventually he is forced to watch her be taken away, which he is very upset about. After trying to rescue her, Carl is among the group when Lydia's mother disowns her and he comforts her about this. As the two spend more and more time together, Lydia later tells Carl during the Whisperer War that she isn't in love with him. She says that they can still spend time together, but what they have isn't love. Despite this, Lydia appears to have grown to truly love Carl over time, as she is noticeably jealous when he spends time with Sophia. They eventually have a fight over this, but reconcile. Joshua Joshua and Lydia were traveling in the same group of Whisperers when they encountered Jesus and the others on the road. After an attempted attack on Jesus' small group and a few causalities, Jesus managed to gain the upper hand, killing Joshua and upsetting Lydia greatly. When at the Hilltop, Lydia confesses that she cared deeply for Joshua as he was always nice to her, something that we later discover is a rare occurrence within The Whisperers' group. Michonne After the death of Ezekiel at the hands of Alpha, Michonne tackles Lydia and demands to know if she knew this would happen. Lydia tells her she didn't and threatens her, so Michonne helps Lydia to her feet. When Eugene informs people that Alpha's daughter is at the Safe-Zone, Michonne sneaks into the house she is staying at to take her to safety, only to realize she has already left with Carl and Andrea. Paul "Jesus" Monroe Jesus and Lydia are first seen together when the Whisperers attack Jesus, Darius and the other men. Lydia tries to attack Jesus, but he easily overpowers her and takes her back to the Hilltop as a prisoner for questioning. Andrea Andrea and Lydia are first seen together at the border of reanimated heads on pikes created by Alpha. When people learn that Alpha's daughter is staying at the Safe-Zone, they become angry and threaten to harm her so Andrea and Carl take her to the Hilltop for safety. Lydia becomes suspicious and thinks Carl and Andrea are taking her back to her mother. She points her gun at Andrea, who then raises her gun at Lydia and tells her they are not taking her back to her mother. Carl points his gun first at Andrea and then to Lydia, forcing her to lower her weapon. Eugene Porter Eugene and Lydia have never interacted, however Eugene has a strong distaste for her, because of Alpha's hand in murdering Rosita. Sophia Lydia and Sophia have very little interaction, However it can be seen that Lydia is jealous of Sophia for being so close to Carl.}} Appearances Category:Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:Alive Category:Teenagers Category:The Whisperers Category:Whisperers' Camp Category:Orphans Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed